


Finery

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: A moment between Elethea Cousland and Cailan.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Cailan Theirin
Series: Tales from the Dragon Age [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/784758





	Finery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally found [here](https://lauraemoriarty.tumblr.com/post/190909783580/prompt-finery-five-sentences-for-any-ship-of)

She’s always loved her dresses. But this dress is far more important than any dress she’s ever worn. A gossamer-fine, silk robe with delicate embroidery that displays her Highever roots. She just wishes Cailan were here today.

For their daughter’s coronation.


End file.
